


Suprise from the future

by ell_pandorra



Series: talon, owleats and speedsters [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dick Grayson, Wally West is Alive, Wally West is The Flash, and they have a daughter!, bart allen needs a hug!, dick grayson loves kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ell_pandorra/pseuds/ell_pandorra
Summary: Bart Allen returned from the future where The Reech took over the Earth, and save the day. He was now the sole surviver from That future......wait, he not alone?





	1. Chapter 1

“Any mission?” Bart Allen (a.k.a. Kid Flash) yawning, walking toward the team leader. “I’m kinda bored.”

“I’m afraid not.” Kaldur’ahm (a.k.a. Aqualad) sign.

_ **Warning, unknown impulse ahead.**_

“Is it me, or this sound kinda familiar?” Bart ask. Kaldur stared at the speedster.

Just then, a portal appeared right beside them. Kaldur might not know about it but Bart realized what it is as soon as he sees it, a speedforce to precise.

Kaldur and Bart tensed in battle mode, prepare to fight. A moment later, a red hair teenage girl in black robe with a blue mask step out from the speed force. (“Her sense of fashion is…… pretty crash.” thought Bart. “Wait, I think I seen this weird combination somewhere before……”)

“Please identify yourself.” Kaldur asks politely towards the girl without putting down his water bearer, but she ignored.

“Thank you aunt S.” The girl turn towards the speed force. And that, the speedforce disappeared.

“Wait, the speed force is a SHE?” Bart shock about the fact but quickly came back to their main motive. “Who are you anyway? I know you are no speedster, and only speedster can run through speed force!”

The girl turn towards Bart after the speed force disappear. The aquamarine glare kind of freak out both males. It looks like a Predator looking at its prey.

“No, me cannot do that. Dya and father say no.” The girl shook her head hard before her expression turn into a sunshine smile.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, me need to see the Justice League. Can you help me?” politely enough, but poor Bart was petrified.

“How did you know my full name?” The color from his face faded.

“Me also from the future.” She reply, tilted her head while pouted her lips. “Can you help me?”

“I never meet a girl with such weird…… wait, I think I kinda know who you are.” Sudden changed of tone from the speedster. “Little Talon?”

“Dya said me is Owlet.” The girl corrected Bart with an unhappy voice, placing both hands on her hips.

“So, I assume she is a friend of yours?” Kaldur quietly ask. Still holding on his water bearer but had relaxed the grip.

“Not really, but her father is one of the very few that the Reach can’t put their hands on, which was really crash.” Bart gave a quick explanation to the elder. "A small part of Gotham was safe because it was under her father."

“Not father. Is dya.” Once again, the girls voiced out to correct Bart.

“Then, may I know what drove you here, Owlet?” Kaldur asks the girl, who called herself owlet.

“Father say we need to ask Justice League to stay here.” Owlet reply. “Can me meet them?”

“I’ll try asking them, but I cannot ensure you.” Kaldur smile. Owlet nod happily.


	2. Chapter 2

It took some time to gather the original league, but owlet didn’t seem to mind much.

“Okay……owlet, we are here as you wish.” Superman start with a gentle smile. “Before you ask anything from us, we will need to look into your mind to make sure you will not do any harm.”

Owlet shook her head vigorously. “No. No reading mind! Bart know me!”

“Calm down darling.” Wonder woman calm her.

“Kid Flash, who is she?” Batman sign. He is never good with kids, so he decided to gather information from the other.

“basiclyidontreallyknowherbutduringmytimeinthefutureeveryoneknowdontmesswiththebabytalonoryouareagonnerbecauseherfatheralthousheclaimhimorherasdyaisoneofthe veryfewthateventhereachdarenotlayafingeron” He finished his speed talk with a titter, standing beside Owlet, slightly vibrating.

Batman pinch his nose bridge. “Flash.”

“He said this girl well known in the future because of her father or mother? Whatever. Even the Reach dare not lay a finger on her.”

“The enemy of the Reach is the friend of ours!” Captain Marvel smile brightly.

“Not until we are fully sure she is safe to the whole Justice League.” Batman gave ‘The Glare’ to Captain Marvel, causing the league members groaned. Ya, Bat’s and his paranoid.

“Me don’t like you.” Owlet pointed out. “Because you are black. Only dya and owlet can wear black.”

The room immediately fill in laughter and giggle.

“Sorry bats, but this is too hilarious.”

“I know I heard many reason that children hate batman, but, this is one damn good reason you have kid.”

“So, who is your dya?” trying to swallow her laughter, Wonder Woman decided to change the topic before anything happen.

“Talon.” Owlet say in a very proud tone. “Dya is the best Talon.”

The atmosphere changed almost immediately.

Batman thrown himself forward while trying to pull out his gadget.

“Time Freeze!” Owlet shout.

……And nothing happen?

Owlet pant heavily sitting on the floor. At the same time, all the league realized every one of them had being tied with a very long rope (longer than the Lasso of Truth) on their chair including Kid Flash, which Owlet kindly tied him on a chair out of nowhere and place him beside her.

“I can’t move.” Flash look at the others. “I can’t vibrate myself out!”

“Since we can not move, mind explain what is ‘Talon’ that you fear so much, batman.” Martian Manhunter calmly ask. “I do not sense evil in the ‘Owlet’, I do not think she means to harm us.”

“SHE might not even a human being.” Batman reply, searching for any weak sport to free himself.

“Batman! I can hear her hearth beat, she is a living being!” Superman shout. He knew something wrong is going on with his friend.

“Calm down Batman. I don’t think she is going to harm us. After all, she take down all of us by herself but she just tied us on our seat.” Wonder Woman smile towards Batman. “Please, tell us what is a Talon?”

Batman sign. “Talon are weapon made by an organized crime group name ‘The Court of Owls’. I do not know how they make a Talon, but they are no longer consider a human being. I thought I had destroy them a few years ago.”

“Apparently not.” One of the League member voiced out, but no one admitted.

“Wait, the Court of Owl were bad people?” Kid Flash shout in disbelieve. “They were the one who release out all their Talon in order to protect the Gothem City after the death of……oops, spoilers.”

“They did it to protect themselves.” Batman corrected.

“Oh, I see.” Kid Flash pause. “Anyway, all the Talon are dead except the two of them.” He point at Owlet.

“Dya says me is her precious Owlet!” She pout, clearly wasn't happy to be called as Talon.

“We get it kid, we get it.” Green Arrow comfort her. They did not want to anger the girl. “So, why do you need to call all us?”

Before Owlet can answer the question, the speedforce open once again.

“Hey miss little Sunshine, have you greet your Grandpa B?” A voice came out from the speed force. Then, a red and black blur rush out from the speed force. “Thanks for the safe ride, Mrs. S.”

“Dya! Father!” Owlet happily run towards them.

“How’s your day, little Sunshine……ah man, you shouldn’t had tied them.” Within a flash, all the Justice League were release. “You promise me you will help me to ask them for their permission to stay.”

“But……” Owlet eyes start to fill with tears.

“Don’t you dare give me that blue eyes of your, I not gonna fall for that this time Sunshine.” Apparently, a man dresses like Flash holding a person in bride style. Then he immediately turn his head towards the others. “Sorry guys.”

“Who are you?” The real Flash lowered his voice. He doesn’t like the idea of someone imitating him, even though the colour of the shade is slightly darker, the lightning is silver instead of his usual yellow and a bright red head stood out...... no, it can't be him.

“J’onn, read my mind to prove myself not a thread to you all, but please, don’t try to read theirs. Last time Miss M tried to read Tay’s, she's hurt pretty badly.”

Martian Manhunter nod, but before he can do anything. The person in his arm start jumping off and guard around him. A black cloth cover his eyes. Although eyes being covered, he looked around like he knew where every League members were, ready to fight anyone who dares to approach.

While waiting for the result, Kid Flash quietly asks Owlet. “Owlet.”

“Yes?” Owlet happily looked at Bart. She was standing very near towards Bart.

“HE, is the ‘dya’ you mention?” pointing at the eye covered man who was in black thigh with gold and silver liner that kept knives all over his suit.

Owlet happily nod.

“Crash.” Bart gulped. Although he knew Talon was supposed to be one of the good guys, but looking at him up close gives him a creep.

“He is not a threat to the Justice League.” Martian Manhunter has end the mind connection. “In fact, he is Wally West from the future.”

“What!?” Flash felt like lightning strikes him. Both his legs suddenly weight like tons, unable to move himself.

“Hi Uncle B. It’s really been a long time since I last seen you.” The other pull back his gown, flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. “Hey Bart.”

“Wally!” Tears falling uncontrolled. Both Allen’s rush towards their relative only to found that the person, who is known as Talon quietly stand between them, acting as a shield to protect the person he care.

“It’s okay Tay, they are not going to hurt me, I promise.”

“Dya, they are good people.” Owlet joined in the persuasion.

The person look at Owlet then Wally.

“Hai?”

“Yes.” They reply.

The Talon step aside, allowing the speedsters to reunite.

“Hey Bart, hey uncle B.”

“Kid, where have you been? And what about the new superhero costume?”

Wally West give both of them a big hug, then look towards Bart.

“Hey kid, you did it. You successfully save the future.”

“Re…really? Did I......I mean, you……” Bart incoherent.

“Yes kiddo. You are the hero.” Wally smile. “I am very proud of you.”

That’s all it takes for the youngest speedster to break down, wailing.

“It’s okay kiddo. You did a great job.” Wally soften his voice. “You are safe now.”

Next thing they know, Talon kneel down and tightly hug Bart into his chest. He then look at Wally and ask softly. “Owlet?”

“Yes, you can pampered him.” Wally amused.

“How in the world did Wally understand what the Talon is saying?” Captain Marvel quietly ask the 1st Green Lantern (a.k.a. Hal Jordan). The other just shrug.

“Oh ya, I almost forgot! Thanks for the reminded, Billy.” Wally look around. “I know this might freak you, but I hope I can get your blessing, especially Uncle B and Aunt I.”

“So, who is the lucky girl?” Barry chuckle.

“Actually, he is kneeling beside me.”

“WHAT!”

Their sound are so loud that the large hall echo.

“You, are, marring, the, Talon?” by Green Arrow.

“He’s a she?” by Superman.

“You are bi?” by Black Canary.

“Yes, no and yes.” Wally beam. “I don’t really know but I can feel my heart saying that he is the one.”

“Ah Wally.” Barry pat his nephew. “This is wonderful! Congratulation!”

The rest of the League congratulated him as well.

“So, back to the point. Why sent Owlet to gather the League in the first place?” (“Damn, you are such a killjoy Bats!”)

“3 reasons. 1st, we would like to ask for staying. 2nd, I thought I’ll let our miss little sunshine had a chance to say hello to her grandpa B. 3rd, I kinda want a little private time with just the two of us.”

“It’s not like me have not seen you and dya making love.” Owlet mummer.

“Sunshine darling, you know you dat is a shy person, although he looks cute when he blush.”

Talon, still hugging Bart, give Wally a strong glare, open one of his hand “Bed no.”

“No~! Tay~ you can’t do this to me!”

Everyone start laughing hard at Wally.

*basiclyidontreallyknowherbutduringmytimeinthefutureeveryoneknowdontmesswiththebabytalonoryouareagonnerbecauseherfatheralthousheclaimhimorherasdyaisoneofthe veryfewthateventhereachdarenotlayafingeron

basically I don't really know her but during my time in the future everyone know don't mess with the baby talon or you are a goner because her father. Although she claim him or her as dya is one of the very few that even the Reech dare not lay a finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the end of part 1 of the series. I know there might be quite a few question, but I'll try my best to fill them up. Feel free to ask, there might be some loops that I never thought of too! Do request anything you would like to see, I'll try my best to write it!
> 
> Kudos and comment are appreciate! Thanks for watching till the end! Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> ps. English was not my 1st language, do tell me if you saw any grammatical error.


End file.
